


Éste escuálido Hamlet

by ActivelyUseless



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Mystery, Religion, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivelyUseless/pseuds/ActivelyUseless
Summary: La pluma y la pistola; ambas herramientas utilizadas para dar principio y fin por mismas cantidades, de notablemente distintas maneras. Fue esto lo que incitó al llamado de valientes hombres y mujeres, soldados y forajidos a tomar parte de esta ardua labor en una ya abandonada finca. Estos inhóspitos caminos serán atravesados y puestos a la luz de las antorchas. Pero... ¿Quién será capaz de vivir con las verdades reveladas tras las sombras de este?
Kudos: 1





	Éste escuálido Hamlet

La penumbra y el aire gélido pronosticaba una noche fría y solitaria en los retorcidos y abandonados caminos. Los carros y vagones a horas tan tardías invitaban la atención no deseada de viles seres en busca de fortuna, y en muchos casos el derramar de sangre.

La sacudida diligencia rechinaba, temblaba y se tambaleaba con cada curvatura en el árido y desolado suelo. Llevaban viajando desde que el sol brillaba fuertemente encima de su cabeza, ambos buscados por su talento y maestría, actos antiguos y naturales de la misma humanidad. El poder de tomar una vida con frialdad y sin dudar por un instante.

El primero de ellos, un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto demacrado usando una bufanda roja sobre la boca y una gabardina cerrada, leía con dificultad el cartel en sus manos cubiertas con unos finos guantes rojos, se le había entregado el cartel al subir a la diligencia. 

_Se buscan guerreros y exploradores._ Decía de inicio con una fina caligrafía y grandes letras.

_Con deseo de compartir parte de mi fortuna es que busco apoyo mercenario, las opulentas y magníficas tierras pertenecientes a mi familia se han perdido ante múltiples males más allá de mi control previo a ser heredadas. Es con esto que he de pedir auxilio, no a la débil mano caritativa, sino a la fuerte y callosa mano trabajadora en busca de recompensa. Todos los gastos se le serán cubiertos; Alimento, bebida, suministros, y hospedaje. Le espero con mano abierta y el deseo de formar una relación cordial. Si está listo para ello, claro está._

Quien sea que haya escrito esto era un pomposo o dudaba de todos los que contrataba.

Para su infortunio la firma era casi ilegible. El pergamino debió empaparse de alguna forma bajo el cuidado del conductor. De igual modo al hombre no le importaba. Tener una labor distinta y honesta era lo importante, ya hace un tiempo buscaba un cambio en su vida, qué mejor que hacer algo que requiera experiencia.

El hombre decidió ver al otro individuo, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en una armadura de sólido hierro y malla metálica bajo las placas, su pecho traía una túnica morada con una cruz amarilla opaca, varias medallas, crestas y símbolos sagrados se podían ver en su atuendo. ¿Un caballero de una orden tal vez? Quien quiera que fuese parecía no estar consciente. Mejor si era el caso, no le agradaba lidiar con gente de esa fe.

El hombre del pañuelo se percató de que seguía observando, sentía algo curioso sobre este individuo, como algo importante perforando en un lado de su cabeza que debía recordar pero su mente no lograba comprender el porqué. Al final dejó atrás ese pensamiento, solo estúpidos tratan de entender lo que no tiene sentido de todos modos, prefirió conformarse con distraerse con una actividad que debería hacer tarde o temprano.

Abrió su gabardina revelando los múltiples cintos, hebillas, y diminutas cajas mecánicas que traía debajo, junto a estos también tenía una pistola de chispa y un cuchillo, saco ambos y los colocó a su lado en los asientos. Comenzó sacando un pañuelo y con un ojo atento comenzó limpiando el arma, una costumbre que solía hacer cada vez que tenía tiempo libre.

Sacó un cepillo para limpiar el alargado interior del cañón, una infortunada sacudida súbita de la diligencia le hizo perder el balance, el cepillo abandonó su mano en dirección al hombre inmóvil. Una mano cubierta en tela gruesa y metal la atrapó antes de que impactara con algo.

“Así que no moriste de camino en el trayecto, una lastima. Me podrían haber dado tu paga.” El hombre del pañuelo dijo burlonamente, el hombre de la armadura le entregó el cepillo sin decir nada, cosa que extrañó al de la bufanda. “Gracias…” Dijo antes de empezar a guardar sus herramientas.

El hombre de la armadura solo juntó sus manos y asintió ligeramente. La ligera humareda de su respiración denotaba el frío que debía estar el aire, pero su porte inamovible y estoico daba a entender lo poco que le afectaba el estar a tales temperaturas.

“Tu, ahh, ¿vienes también por el trabajo?” El hombre de la bufanda sentía un aire incomodo, como si este otro hombre estuviera juzgando minuciosamente cada una de sus acciones, de no estar acostumbrado habría dicho algo.

El de la armadura asintió como respuesta. Casi parecía una estatua con lo quieto que estaba con la diligencia tambaleándose como lo hacía. 

“Una introducción sería un buen inicio, tomando en cuenta que vamos a trabajar juntos.” Afirmó el de la bufanda tratando de hacer conversación. 

El de la armadura se aclaró la garganta y alzó la cabeza en un intento de que ambos se vean a los ojos. “Mi nombre es Reynauld.” Dijo en una voz clara y moderada. “Capitán caballero, perteneciente a la sagrada orden de la todo poderosa luz.” Los pensamientos volvieron, esta vez con un toque de familiaridad. ¿Habría hablado con él antes?

“Las baratijas que traes me olían a religión,” El de la bufanda comentó descansando su pierna izquierda sobre su derecha y reposando por completo en su asiento. “Dismas, y si empiezas a consagrarme saldré por la puerta mientras la diligencia aún rueda.” Dijo señalando al hombre mientras sacaba una vieja cantina de su gabardina. “¿Bebes?”

“Solo en días de celebración…”

Dismas había visto a muchos religiosos antes, con sus egocentrismos finamente cubiertos por sus creencias de cristal. “Te lo pierdes.” Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo, el amargo sabor del alcohol trayendo algo de tranquilidad a su mente. Quizás así ahogue a su mente.

La diligencia dio otra fuerte sacudida, esta vez acelerando en su marcha mientras la luz del sol afuera se hacía menos perceptible desde el interior. El movimiento hizo que la bebida de Dismas salga de su contenedor e impacte contra su cara, tuvo que limpiarse la cara con una manga de su gabardina y un ojo lo sentía arder por el líquido.

“¡Hey! ¡¿pero qué te crees que cargas aquí adentro, velas decorativas?!” Gritó enfurecido al conductor de la diligencia. El hombre anciano y descuidado a cargo de las riendas no dio ninguna señal de haberle prestado atención.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que el conductor estaba conteniendo su maniática risa entre sus chuecos dientes mientras atravesaban el bosque. Era claro como el día para él, esta era la parte importante en este redundante e inescrupuloso camino en el bosque. Los cuervos emitieron graznidos, las ramas y raíces quebraron, la diligencia empezó a temblar incontrolablemente en el camino desnivelado.

La última cosa que escucharon Dismas y Reynauld fue el retumbante crujir de la madera, acompañado de una horrida, pesadillesca y escalofriante risa desquiciada. Momentos después ambos pudieron sentir sus cuerpos muy ligeros…

Ya habían llegado al viejo camino…

_Y este siempre era a donde todo volvía…_


End file.
